Serum Santos/Magic and Abilities
Physical Abilities Expert Swordsmanship - Raised up in an environment that constantly encouraged training with the usage of swords, naturally Serum would hold some skill in swordsmanship even if he decided to pursue another skill. However, choosing to utilize swordsmanship as his primary style of fighting, he has evolved into an amazingly skilled fighter that has been bested by very few people. However, perhaps the primary reason as to why he is so fearsome when it comes to swords could be attributed to the fact that he wields two blades rather than the normal one. In addition, the blades that Serum wields are rather unorthodox, one basically being an adjustable whip whereas the other is simply a rapier implanted with faster properties. Other than that though, he is actually rather skilled in wielding a sword, specializing in pin-pointing an opponent's weakness and taking advantage of it to a lethal extent. Low Durability and Endurance- Heavily contrasting against his sister, Serum lacks the ability to endure multiple hits, holding the same tolerance to physical damage as any other ordinary person. It should be noted that the swordsman can endure pain and injuries, able to fight even after suffering multiple burns and numerous cuts however, in terms of outright physical force, he would be the first one down. Particularly for this trait, Serum relies heavily on his magic and swordsmanship to effectively maintain a common "hit-and-run" tactic upon his opponents. Natural Elemental Resistance- While he isn't capable of taking physical damage, injuries caused by elements such as Fire or Lightning are harder to create. Serum can take on abnormally high temperatures Fire Magic attacks and easily walk away without a single trace of a burn despite the fact that it would've near incinerated an ordinary figure. Magic High Speed- (神足 Hai Supīdo) (aka God's Leg) This Magic enables Serum to travel at extremely fast speeds, to the extent that it's been referred to as "The Speed of Gods". Focusing the magic primarily into his legs, Serum can access speeds that physically surpass humans which can be utilized in a number of ways such as the employment of physical and magical attacks in a rapid succession. Simple Melee attacks such as a kick or a punch become enhanced to the point of being considered legendary as a result of the added force from the super speed however, Serum mostly utilizes the magic in conjunction with his swordsmanship, allowing him to cut and at times even sever his opponents in a matter of seconds. Despite the great speed offered to the caster, High Speed also holds it's fair share of disadvantages. The largest of them being that, once activated, the Caster is extremely vulnerable to any incoming attacks due to the difficulty presented in attempting to either slow down or change angles. As well as that, it would appear that the Magic apparently cannot defend against any other Magic used to intentionally slow the caster down. Falcon Heavenward- (隼天翔, Hayabusa Tenshō)A fairly basic technique, it involves the rapid application of High Speed. Serum dashes towards the target with his High Speed magic in use, turning in midair before practically stomping at the opponent. With the added force put into his kick, the majority of targets are sent flying backwards. Joust- (馬上槍試合, Moue yarijiai) Perhaps the most basic technique in Serum's employment, it also acts as a stepping stone towards one of his strongest. By placing either a weapon of sorts outstretched in front of him, Serum utilizes his High Speed in a "stiff leg ''" running style, further accelerating his already High Speed. In an extremely fast paced movement, Serum rushes towards the target and, with his weapon infront of him in a manner resembling a traditional aged knight joust, he hits the target, quite often either incapacitating or even killing them. The technique itself though is actually fairly risky, due to the aspect that while performing the move, should the target either aim for his legs or even avoid the attack, Serum would be left fairly vulnerable. '''Titan's Joust'- (タイタン とっしん, Taitan no Tosshin) One of the strongest moves that Serum possesses, Titan's Joust is a powerful attack that has the ability to incapacitate his opponents, at the same time leaving them on the brink of death. Using a much faster form of Joust, Serum forces his body to move at 120% of Joust's technique. He then punches his opponent in the stomach, causing them flying with the massive amount of kinetic energy from his speed. Although the process is complicated, this move takes place within the span of .6 seconds. However, Serum's body is heavily damaged after this technique, as the fast speed nearly tears his body apart, as such allowing him to use this technique only once a week, the recovery period taking perhaps three quarters of a month. The destructive power of Titan's Joust has been often compared to a lachrima powered Balista, or even sometimes a Titan's punch. Speed of Sound- (音速, Onsoku) A technique that practically limits the borders of humanity, this technique allows Serum to quite literally; travel at the speed of sound. The Speed of Sound refers to the Speed traveled by Sound Waves in a certain area, the result often adjusting to either the temperature or density in the area i.e. Desert or Underwater. Within an area composed mostly of dry air waves, the Speed of Sound would measure to be at 343.2 meters per second. With the usage of this Speed for three seconds, the subject would have traveled more than a kilometer, at the actual distance of 1029.6 M. Although it is physically impossible for a normal human to attain this speed, a sudden burst in High Speed to the extent of lethality allows this technique to become possible, even if it's only for a matter of 3 seconds. As well as that, the absolute speed that Serum travels at creates an air pressure that would easily "pop" his ears. As such, continuous usage would easily lead to his eardrums bursting, which would render him deaf. Apart from the lethal risks that this technique carries, the Speed of Sound provides the perfect mode of transportation for Serum should he be needing to travel fairly far distances. Infinite Symphony- (むげんこうきょうきょく Mugen Koukyoukyoku) All alias' need an origin, a reason for it's existence and another reason for why it's awarded towards a certain person. Mithra's Blind Summoner originates from her ailment, combined with her Tatto Creator magic, whereas Florence's Dead Queen originates from her inhuman durability. For Serum, his alias of Infinite Symphony comes from his perhaps signature High Speed technique. Before utilizing this technique, Serum would require a fairly large space that is more than often void of any of his allies. By employing his Speed of Sound technique while drawing both his blades at the same time, Serum rapidly moves in random directions with bizarre swings, cutting the ground, the air and his surroundings without discrimination. Due to his speed, as well as the qualities of his blades, Serum's cuts more than often completely obliterate his surroundings, often leading to a quick end to a battle. However, because he moves at such a high speed, Serum cannot avoid his allies unless they are out of his range, meaning that if performed, he may also risk the lives of his companions.